Infinite! AkaKuro : AkaKuro Days
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: [ AU/ 2 shot ] Karena tanggal 11 dan 15 April merupakan hari yang bersejarah bagi keluarga AkaKuro. Akashi Seiya & Akashi Teru by Yuna Seijuurou. Happy AkaKuro Week 2014!
1. Chapter 1

_**Infinite! AkaKuro : AkaKuro Days**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part 1:**

**(11/4)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap pasangan pasti memiliki momen-momen penting dalam hidupnya. Termasuk pasangan yang satu ini. Pasangan ini memang berbeda dari pasangan kebanyakan. Yang satu tampan dan satunya lagi cantik. Lho, lalu apa bedanya dengan pasangan yang lain? Jelas saja berbeda. Kesamaan gender menjadi alasannya.

Benar, pasangan ini merupakan pasangan unik dengan kesamaan gender yang telah lolos seleksi alam. Mereka mampu menyatukan cinta hingga akhirnya memiliki keturunan. Tentunya dengan cara yang tidak mudah dan murah.

Jika ada sebuah lirik lagu yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih bertemu dan menjalani cinta tanggal sebelas Januari, maka pasangan ini resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih pada hari kasih sayang.

Yah, layaknya anak remaja yang dirundung asmara, mereka secara terang-terangan memperjelas status hubungan mereka pada situs jejaring sosial.

_Kuroko Tetsuya mengganti status hubungannya di Facebook menjadi berpacaran dengan Akashi Seijuurou. _

Kontan saja pro dan kontra mengalir deras. Tapi, semua gejolak itu berhasil diredam oleh kalimat singkat yang dibuat Seijuurou dalam situs jejaring sosial itu.

_Tetsuya milikku dan itu mutlak_.

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Membuat semua orang takut bertanya lagi.

Selanjutnya, hubungan mereka berdua terus bertahan selama belasan tahun lamanya hingga mereka dikaruniai seorang anak yang lahir pada akhir Januari.

Anak laki-laki yang lebih banyak mengadopsi karakter Seijuurou itu diberi nama Akashi Seiya. Seiya merupakan gabungan dari nama mereka berdua. Nama yang cukup simpel untuk diberikan kepada bayi termahal di dunia yang lahir setelah Seijuurou merogoh kocek yang dalam.

"Aku senang anak ini mirip denganku." ujar Seijuurou ketika pertama kali menggendong Seiya yang masih bayi tanpa menduga neraka macam apa yang akan dihasilkan anaknya nanti. Ingin tanya teknologi yang digunakan Seijuurou untuk bisa menghasilkan anak? Aku tak yakin Seijuurou mau menjawabnya.

Oh, tunggu dulu...Sepertinya ada satu momen yang terlewatkan. Yap, ada satu momen penting dalam kehidupan mereka yakni pada saat menyatukan cinta dalam ikatan janji suci pernikahan. Layaknya lagu cinta tanggal sebelas Januari, pasangan ini memilih sebelas April sebagai hari bahagia mereka.

Alasan pemilihan tanggal sebelas April? Angka sebelas disinyalir sebagai nomor punggung Tetsuya dan bulan empat sebagai nomor punggung Seijuurou. Cukup sederhana. Sesederhana cara mereka menamai anak mereka.

Lalu, bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan restu untuk menikah? Hal itu akan tetap menjadi misteri. Dan selamanya menjadi misteri.

"Tetsuya. Kurasa sudah waktunya kita melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Serahkan dirimu padaku, Tetsuya."

Apakah cara melamar yang seperti ini bisa dikatakan elit?

"Mintalah pada kedua orangtuaku, Seijuurou-kun."

Bahkan Tetsuya pun tidak tahu caranya. Mengapa bisa? Sebab, beberapa hari menjelang hari bahagia itu, Seijuurou sendiri yang pergi menemui kedua orang tua Tetsuya –tanpa melibatkan Tetsuya. Kekasihnya saat itu diungsikan ke apartemen Seijuurou yang ada di Tokyo, entah apa tujuannya. Mungkinkah Seijuurou berniat kawin lari dengan Tetsuya jika tidak mendapat restu? Siapa yang tahu...

Di luar dugaan, kedua orang tua Tetsuya merestui pernikahan mereka setelah pembicaraan enam mata yang dilakukan Seijuurou. Tentu saja isi pembicaraan itu dirahasiakan Seijuurou. Tetsuya pun sampai lelah bertanya berulangkali karena Seijuurou hanya menyunggingkan senyum penuh misteri sebagai jawaban.

"Yang penting kita menikah." jawabnya singkat sambil menebar senyum penuh makna.

Layaknya pasangan yang akan menikah, keduanya pun merasa bingung. Oh, apa mereka merasa canggung lantaran akan menjadi mempelai?

"Tetsuya, mana tempat yang cocok untuk berbulan madu? Paris, Hawaii atau New York?"

Tetsuya pun tidak menggubris selebaran yang Seijuurou berikan karena manik _azure_nya tengah menatap bingung sesuatu yang lain.

"Tetsuya?"

"Aku bingung, Seijuurou-kun. Apakah aku harus mengenakan gaun atau jas untuk besok."

Ternyata keduanya tidak merasa canggung mendekati hari H. Melainkan risau akan hal lain. Seijuurou malah merisaukan perkara bulan madu dan Tetsuya merisaukan pakaian.

"Aku lebih suka kau tidak mengenakan apapun."

Kontan saja ucapan Seijuurou disambut _ignite pass kai_ Tetsuya.

"Ouch! Tetsuya! Kau berani memukul calon suamimu sendiri?"

"Maaf Seijuurou-kun. Tanganku licin."

Yah, pada akhirnya upacara sakral itu berjalan lancar tanpa Tetsuya harus mengenakan gaun. Ucapan selamat pun mengalir deras dari teman dan kerabat. Air mata pun turut mengiringi pernikahan mereka. Ada air mata haru dan air mata patah hati. Lantas, keduanya pun berbulan madu ke tiga tempat yang berbeda. Dasar Seijuurou, bisa-bisanya sempat bingung memilih lokasi bulan madu padahal ia punya uang untuk menjamah ketiganya sekaligus.

.

.

.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil membuka album pernikahan mereka. Hari ini tepat tanggal sebelas April. Sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak mereka mengabadikan momen bahagia tersebut. Ah, waktu benar-benar berlalu begitu cepat. Sekarang ia dan Seijuurou tidak lagi hanya berdua. Anak yang sekarang berusia lima tahun semakin melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya." suara Seijuurou terdengar secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Tetsuya kontan menoleh setelah merasakan pelukan sang suami yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tidak lupa dengan kecupan hangat yang mendarat di pipi sebelah kirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum simpul dan menunjukkan album yang sedari tadi dibukanya. Seijuurou mengamati foto yang ditunjukkan Tetsuya dengan seksama. Foto ketika mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan di atas altar tampak begitu indah di mata Seijuurou.

"Benar juga. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan pernikahan kita." Seijuurou tersenyum, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan yang kedua di pipi sebelah kanan. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk merayakan hari ini, Tetsuya? Bagaimana kalau kita bulan madu lagi?"

"Seijuurou-kun, ini bukan hari libur. Kau harus pergi bekerja."

"Aku bisa menangguhkan pekerjaanku. Paris di akhir minggu tampaknya menyenangkan, Tetsuya."

"Kita sudah pernah ke sana sebelumnya."

"Oh, jadi kau mau yang lain? Bagaimana kalau menyewa istana Buckingham untuk tempat bulan madu?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Seijuurou-kun. Segeralah bergegas." ujar Tetsuya sambil memperbaiki dasi sang suami yang sudah terpasang di lehernya.

"Tapi aku serius, Tetsuya. Ini hari yang hanya terjadi sekali setahun. Bagaimana jika kita pergi berbulan madu lagi?"

"Dan meninggalkan Seiya-kun, begitu?"

"Kita bisa titipkan Seiya pada _babysitter_. Lagipula, tiga hari juga cukup untuk berbulan madu."

"Seijuurou-kun, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Seiya-kun begitu saja. Jangan jadi orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab."

"Jangan jadi orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab, Seijuurou-kun~"

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya benar-benar dibuat terkejut setengah mati ketika mendengar sebuah suara misterius menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Orang biasa mungkin akan kesulitan untuk menemukan si pelaku. Tapi, tidak bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Akashi Seiya, anak semata wayang mereka sudah ada di belakang mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Seiya! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

"Jangan jadi orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab, Seijuurou-kun~" Seiya lagi-lagi mengulangi ucapan Tetsuya sebagai bentuk respon terhadap pertanyaan Seijuurou. Tentunya sambil memasang tampang mengejek. Seijuurou yang merasa gemas langsung mengejar anak manis itu. Namun, Seiya ternyata lebih lincah. Ia juga memanfaatkan hawa tipisnya untuk menghindari kejaran Seijuurou.

"Seiya! Kemari kau!" perintah Seijuurou. Tapi, Seiya bukan tipikal anak yang akan menurut begitu saja. Tidak, sampai Seijuurou lelah mengejarnya.

"Jangan jadi orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab, Seijuurou-kun~hahahaha..." Seiya masih saja berlari sambil mengulangi perkataannya berkali-kali. Sambil mengejek, tentu saja. Juga sambil tertawa pula. Hanya Seiya satu-satunya anak yang berani mengejek Seijuurou secara terang-terangan. Bahkan murid TK bimbingan Tetsuya yang pernah bertemu Seijuurou pun tidak ada yang berani melakukannya.

Sayangnya kesenangan Seiya tidak berlangsung lama, karena sang _okaa-san_ sudah menangkapnya. Memang hanya Tetsuya yang bisa menaklukan Seiya. Jangan remehkan kekuatan ibu dan anak. Hanya saja dalam hal ini, teori itu tidak berlaku sepenuhnya.

"Sudah cukup, Seiya-kun. Waktunya berangkat sekolah."

Seiya masih meronta dalam pelukan Tetsuya. "Tapi,tapi, _okaa-san_-"

"Tertangkap kau!" ucapan Seiya terputus oleh teriakan Seijuurou yang berhasil menangkapnya. Jelas saja tertangkap oleh Seijuurou. Tetsuya 'kan sudah berhasil menangkapnya lebih dulu.

"Seijuurou-kun juga sudah cukup. Waktunya berangkat ke kantor."

"Tapi, Tetsuya...Bagaimana dengan rencana bulan madu kita?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi..."Tetsuya mulai memasang senyum manisnya. Meskipun begitu, baik Seiya dan Seijuurou seolah bisa melihat bayangan dewa kematian di belakangnya. Benar, senyum Tetsuya memang datar namun mematikan. Jika Seiya bisa membangkang perintah Seijuurou, maka Tetsuya adalah orang yang sanggup memerintah Seijuurou. Tetsuya benar-benar sudah terkontaminasi karakter Seijuurou. Jelas saja, kau pikir sudah berapa tahun mereka menikah?

Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sementara Seiya dalam pelukan Tetsuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan ditinggal sendirian akhir pekan ini.

"Lalu, Seijuurou-kun...hari ini jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau berubah pikiran?" serunya lembut sambil membelai surai biru langit istrinya itu.

"Aku ingin menyiapkan kejutan. Makanya, pastikan Seijuurou-kun pulang lebih cepat malam ini." jawab Tetsuya sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Jika senyuman tadi bersifat mematikan, maka senyuman kali ini menyimpan sejuta misteri. Ah, Seijuurou tak peduli dengan apa yang akan direncanakan Tetsuya nanti. Yang jelas, ia akan pulang lebih cepat malam ini. Setelah mengecup lembut kening istrinya dan mengacak surai merah Seiya –yang tentu saja dibalas dengan dengusan sang anak, Seijuurou segera menuju ke mobilnya di mana _driver_nya telah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Seijuurou berhasil sampai di rumah tepat pada waktunya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul tujuh malam tepat. Hari ini, ia pulang dua jam lebih awal dibanding biasanya. Lalu, yang membedakan malam ini dengan malam lainnya adalah, debaran jantungnya juga meningkat dua kali lipat dibandingkan biasanya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak bersemangat menantikan kejutan dari pasangan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun pernikahan? Bahkan orang yang selalu memasang ekspresi dingin macam Seijuurou saja begitu berdebar-debar menantikannya.

Sambil melangkahkan kaki ke dalam mansionnya yang megah, pemuda bersurai merah ini mencoba menerka-nerka kejutan misterius yang akan diberikan Tetsuya padanya. Oh, apakah Tetsuya sedang menunggunya di kamar? Sambil mengenakan piyama kebesaran yang mampu membuatnya bergairah? Hmm, mungkin ia memang gagal berbulan madu ke luar negeri. Tapi, berbulan madu di rumah sendiri tidak buruk juga. Ia cukup mengunci kamarnya dan menyiapkan pengedap suara.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou-kun..."

Salah. Tebakan Seijuurou salah. Tetsuya tidak sedang menunggunya di kamar dan mengenakan piyama kebesaran yang mampu membuatnya bergairah. Melainkan, sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah dan menonton televisi. Tentunya tidak sendirian. Seiya ikut menemaninya sambil terlarut dalam aktifitasnya sendiri. Yang tampak oleh Seijuurou adalah, anak manis itu sedang menggoreskan pensil warna di atas kertas. Entah ia sedang membuat apa.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengecup pipi sang istri. Ini dia tips menjaga keutuhan rumah tangga ala Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Biasakan untuk selalu mesra dengan pasangan. Tidak lupa juga mengelus lembut surai merah sang anak yang hanya dibalas dengan rengekan. "Ah, _otou-san_! Nanti kau akan merusak gambarnya!" Rengekan itu membuat Seijuurou tidak mengganggunya lagi.

"Tidak lama, Seijuurou-kun. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan semuanya." jawab Tetsuya dan lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Kening Seijuurou seketika berkerut. "Menyelesaikan semuanya? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk kemudian mengapit lengan Seijuurou dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat yang ternyata...

Sama sekali tidak diperkirakan oleh Seijuurou sebelumnya.

Ruang makan mansion megah itu telah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi bernuansa romantis. Berbagai macam hidangan tertata di meja makan dihiasi oleh belasan lilin kecil dalam gelas berukuran kecil. Lampu dalam ruangan luas itu memang sengaja dimatikan untuk memperkuat kesan romantis. Jangan lupakan kelopak bunga mawar yang turut disebarkan di atas meja makan. Romantis dan bergairah. Itulah kesan yang terlintas dalam benak Seijuurou. Kepala keluarga Akashi itu bahkan merasa tidak sedang berada di dalam mansionnya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, apa ini yang kau maksud dengan menyiapkan semuanya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Seiya juga membantuku menyiapkannya. Lagipula, untuk memperingati hari yang istimewa, aku tidak membiarkan _chef_ mengambil alih malam ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hmm...Mungkin aku memang tidak sepintar Kagami-kun dalam memasak. Tapi, berhubung ini hari yang istimewa, aku jadi ingin menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa juga. Seijuurou-kun tidak perlu khawatir akan rasanya. Karena _chef_ tetap membantuku meski aku yang memasak semuanya."

Seijuurou langsung duduk di atas kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan Tetsuya. Di depannya tertata berbagai macam hidangan yang tampaknya lezat. Ditambah dengan hiasan lilin cantik yang membuatnya makin sedap dipandang. Seijuurou tahu betul, Tetsuya tidak begitu pandai memasak. Ia pun tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai masalah. Toh, masakan para _chef_ sudah cukup baginya. Namun, melihat betapa keras usaha istrinya demi hari yang istimewa ini, rasanya membuat Seijuurou semakin cinta saja.

Yah, sayangnya Seijuurou tidak menyadari adanya luka di jari Tetsuya. Luka kecil yang sudah dibalut _tensoplast_ sewarna kulit itu berhasil mengecoh perhatian Seijuurou. Lain kali, ingatkan Tetsuya untuk berhati-hati saat memotong.

"Seijuurou-kun, coba makan yang ini. Kuambilkan nasinya, ya?" pinta Tetsuya lalu mengangsurkan piring yang sudah diisi nasi sesuai porsi Seijuurou. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa potong daging yang tampak menggugah selera. Seijuurou tanpa ragu mencoba memasukkan masakan itu suapan demi suapan. Sensasi yang lezat ia rasakan ketika masakan itu bertemu sapa dengan indera pengecapnya.

"Bagaimana Seijuurou-kun? Enak?"

Seijuurou tersenyum. Masakan Tetsuya hari ini jauh lebih lezat ketimbang masakan yang biasanya ia makan. Jelas saja, Tetsuya 'kan membuatnya sepenuh hati demi hari jadi mereka.

"Ini sangat lezat, Tetsuya."

Kontan saja pipi Tetsuya bersemu merah. Beruntung, suasana meja makan malam itu mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Ma-mau coba yang lain lagi, Seijuurou-kun?" Ah, Tetsuya pun masih bisa grogi sekalipun sudah enam tahun menyandang nama Akashi.

Dan jangan lupakan Seiya yang juga ikut mengekor sang ayah. Anak manis itu menarik-narik kemeja _otou-san_nya, seolah memberi tanda akan keberadaannya. Seijuurou kemudian menoleh ke arah Seiya. "Ah, Seiya. Kau juga ingin makan masakan _okaa-san_?"

Seiya mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, sebelumnya aku punya kejutan untuk _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_."

"Kejutan? Kau juga menyiapkan kejutan sama seperti Tetsuya?"

"Ah, Seiya-kun juga membantuku menata meja makan sebelum kau datang."

Seiya segera beringsut ke atas pangkuan sang ayah. Tumben, si anak sedikit manja. Biasanya ia akan meminta untuk dipangku Tetsuya. Seijuurou sendiri tidak masalah dengan itu. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil sang anak kemudian didudukkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Jangan bilang kau juga ingin kusuapi, Seiya."

Seiya hanya cengir kuda. "Kalau _otou-san_ mau, aku tak keberatan."

"Lalu? Kejutan apa yang kau maksud untukku, Seiya? Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

Seiya buru-buru menggeleng. Sambil memasang senyum penuh makna. Hari ini sepertinya Seijuurou mendapat banyak kejutan. "Aku tidak bilang kejutannya hanya untuk _otou-san_. Tapi...sebaiknya nanti saja kuberikan. Sekarang, aku ingin minta disuapi _otou-san_!" seru Seiya seolah-olah memberi perintah. Seijuurou hanya bisa memasang tampang gemas ketika diperintah anaknya sendiri. Sementara Tetsuya hanya bisa menahan tawa di balik ekspresi datarnya. Jarang-jarang Seijuurou mau menyuapi Seiya dalam pangkuannya. Yah, selama Seiya yang memintanya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Tetsuya. Kau tahu, meskipun kita tidak jadi bulan madu ke luar negeri, tapi acara makan malam seperti ini terasa lebih menyenangkan. Karena aku bisa makan masakan Tetsuya." Mesra. Seijuurou selalu mesra. Ia mengucapkannya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Tetsuya. Tak lupa mengecup lembut surai istrinya itu. Sudah kukatakan dari awal, resep keharmonisan pasangan ini adalah selalu bersikap mesra.

"Sama-sama, Seijuurou-kun. Aku senang kau menghabiskan semuanya." Benar. Khusus malam ini, Seijuurou bertransformasi menjadi Kagami. "Hmm, Seijuurou-kun...bukan hanya itu kejutan yang akan kuberikan. Apa kau..." Tetsuya mulai membantu melepas dasi suaminya.

"...mau _makan malam_ yang kedua?" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang seduktif.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memang tidak berbulan madu ke luar negeri. Bukan pula berbulan madu lantaran Tetsuya mengenakan piyama kebesaran. Tapi pada akhirnya, toh keduanya masih tetap memiliki waktu yang intim untuk berdua.

Lalu...

Kejutan apa yang disiapkan Seiya?

Anak itu menyelipkan sesuatu melewati celah pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya sebelum ia tidur. Hanya selembar kertas berukuran A4. Lalu, apa yang membuat kertas itu tampak istimewa? Karena di dalamnya terdapat gambar yang dibuat oleh Seiya.

Gambar keluarga dengan kualitas gambar anak yang berusia lima tahun itu menceritakan sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri atas tiga orang. Seorang anak berusia lima tahunan tengah menggandeng tangan kedua orang tuanya. Benar, tiga orang itu adalah Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan Seiya. Tidak lupa dengan tulisan _Happy Anniversary, I Love You All_ di bawahnya. Beruntung, Seijuurou sudah mengajarinya bahasa inggris sejak usia tiga tahun.

Yah, tentunya Seijuurou dan Tetsuya baru akan menyadari gambar itu esok paginya.

Tapi, kejutan tidak berhenti sampai di sini.

Karena kejutan besar akan menanti keluarga kecil ini setahun dari sekarang.

* * *

_**To be Continued to part 2 (15/4)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Infinite! AkaKuro : AkaKuro Days**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya & Akashi Teru) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T+/ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part 2:**

**(15/4)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

Iris biru langitnya terbuka lebar kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapu bibirnya. Ciuman selamat pagi dari sang suami. Rasanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Seperti apa rasanya? Jelas saja hanya Tetsuya yang tahu.

"Nggh...Selamat pagi juga, Seijuurou-kun."

Beruntung hari ini hari Sabtu. Seijuurou tidak harus pergi bekerja sehingga tidak masalah jika mereka baru membuka mata ketika matahari mulai meninggi. Dengan posisi masih berbaring dan mata mengantuk, Tetsuya menatap jam yang bertengger di atas meja. Iris biru langitnya langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat jarum pendek menunjukkan angka delapan.

"Ya ampun! Sudah jam delapan pagi!?"

Punggung bagian bawahnya langsung terasa nyeri saat ia bangun secara mendadak. Seijuurou yang sudah beranjak dari kasur langsung kembali menghampiri Tetsuya begitu mendengar istrinya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan bangun terburu-buru seperti itu, Tetsuya. Aku tahu punggungmu masih sakit."

Jelas saja. Setelah sesi makan malam romantis yang dipersiapkan Tetsuya, mereka kembali melangsungkan _makan malam sesi dua_ yang berlangsung sepanjang malam. Satu-satunya yang melindungi tubuh Tetsuya saat ini hanyalah selembar selimut tipis yang menyelimuti setengah tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa, Seijuurou-kun...Aku harus memastikan apakah Seiya-kun sudah sarapan atau belum..."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tetsuya, Seiya bukan anak kecil yang hanya bisa merengek ketika lapar. Dia absolut, sama sepertiku. Ketika ia merasa lapar, ia tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan makanan."

"Seijuurou-kun, terakhir kali kau bilang begitu, ia mengambil jatah sup tofu milikmu."

"...Itu lebih baik dibandingkan ia minum _vanilla milkshake_."

"Hhh...Biarpun begitu, aku tak bisa bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur begitu saja, Seijuurou-kun." Beginilah. Kalimat macam ini akan diucapkan oleh orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan urusan rumah tangga. Berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang suka menyibukkan diri di depan laptop atau tumpukan kertas.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Seijuurou, Tetsuya segera beranjak dari kasur. Namun, lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu sebelum melangkah mendekati pintu.

Senyum bahagia mulai tergambar pada bibir tipisnya ketika ia menatap selembar kertas yang sekarang ada dalam genggamannya. Potret keluarga bahagia yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya kini ada dalam bentuk dua dimensi. Meskipun sketsa itu masih berupa kualitas anak usia lima tahun toh makna yang terkandung di dalamnya nyaris membuat Tetsuya mengalirkan air mata.

"Kejutan yang manis dari Seiya rupanya." celetuk Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Ikut menatap kagum gambar tersebut melalui punggung istrinya.

"Sekalipun kalian suka bertengkar, tapi anak itu sangat menyayangimu, Seijuurou-kun. Lihat, betapa tampannya dirimu di dalam sini." Tetsuya menunjuk gambar yang dimaksud. Seijuurou dua dimensi yang nampak tersenyum ramah. Kualitas gambar anak usia lima tahun tentunya.

"Tentu saja aku yang lebih tampan, Tetsuya."

"Terserah. Aku harus membingkai gambar ini dengan pigura."

Sang suami hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Namun, satu ide terlintas dalam benaknya. Sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut dengan...ide gila, mungkin?

"Tetsuya..."

Sang istri hanya bisa menoleh ketika Seijuurou memanggilnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra. Ada udang di balik batu.

"Bagaimana kalau...kita tambah satu lagi anggota keluarga kita?"

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari.

Minggu berganti minggu.

Bulan berganti bulan.

Musim berganti musim.

Tanpa terasa sudah setahun berselang sejak mereka merayakan hari pernikahan mereka dengan makan malam romantis dua sesi. Seijuurou terlalu gila untuk merealisasikan ide yang ia proklamirkan pada hari itu. Menambah satu lagi anggota keluarga setelah sebelumnya menguras harta demi kelahiran Seiya tentunya tidak mudah.

Tapi Seijuurou benar-benar melakukannya. Dan usaha itu berhasil.

Tanpa Tetsuya ketahui, ternyata selama ini Seijuurou menyimpan tabungan pribadi dengan nomor rekening rahasia yang tentu saja dirahasiakan dari istrinya. Rekening itu tidak disentuh Seijuurou untuk memenuhi kebutuhan harian keluarganya. Rekening itu sengaja disimpan demi satu tujuan yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Setelah punya anak yang mirip denganku, aku harus punya anak yang mirip dengan Tetsuya."

Lalu, jangan tanya jumlah rekening yang dimiliki Seijuurou. Tentu saja lebih banyak dari jumlah jari tanganmu.

Bagaimana dengan nominal uang yang tersimpan dalam rekening itu? Terlampau besar untuk disebutkan. Dan tentunya memancing insting para lembaga anti korupsi untuk menginvestigasi.

Tapi, Seijuurou bukan tipikal orang yang pelit. Demi mencapai tujuannya, ia rela mencairkan hartanya semahal apapun harga yang dibutuhkan. Seperti saat ini...

Akashi Seiya tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri saat melihat hasil kerja keras Seijuurou. Oh, tentunya hasil kerja keras Tetsuya juga.

Di depannya terbaring makhluk kecil tanpa dosa dalam sebuah _box_ bayi. Kelopak matanya yang kecil tampak menutup rapat. Melindungi pandangannya dari dunia yang memperhatikannya. Surainya tidaklah terlalu lebat untuk melindungi kepalanya yang masih tampak rapuh. Surai yang senada dengan _okaa-san_nya tentunya.

Dunia Akashi Seiya serasa berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Seharusnya ia sadar hal ini akan terjadi setelah selama sembilan bulan ia mendapati perubahan signifikan yang terjadi pada tubuh _okaa-san_nya. Selama sembilan bulan ia mendapati perut _okaa-san_nya semakin lama semakin membuncit –sayangnya, Seiya tidak tahu jika _okaa-san_nya sedang mengandung. Tentunya dengan bantuan teknologi canggih yang membuat rekening rahasia Seijuurou habis terkuras.

"Seiya, ini dia adikmu. Katakan halo padanya. Mulai hari ini, Seiya akan jadi kakak."

Akashi Seiya akhirnya mendapat gelar seorang kakak pada usianya yang keenam tahun.

Tapi, apakah Seiya senang dengan sebutan itu?

Anak itu bahkan tidak berkata apapun ketika Seijuurou mengajaknya ke rumah sakit untuk melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Juga tidak berkata apapun ketika Tetsuya memintanya untuk mencium sang adik. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan baginya, pada hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa hidup seorang diri di dunia ini.

_Okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_nya hanya memperhatikan bayi kecil yang lemah itu. Tenggelam dalam euforia kebahagiaan setelah sang bayi lahir. Ya, adik Akashi Seiya lahir tepat pada tanggal lima belas April. Bayi itu menggenapi jumlah anggota keluarga kecil ini.

Bayi kecil itu dinamai Akashi Teru. Akashi sudah jelas nama keluarga dari sang ayah. Sementara teknik menamai sang bayi masih saja menggunakan teknik sederhana saat menamai Seiya. Jika Seiya merupakan singkatan dari Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, maka Teru merupakan singkatan dari Tetsuya dan Seijuurou.

Namun, di setiap kebahagiaan ada saja kesedihan yang mengiringi.

Akashi Seiya...cemburu.

.

.

.

"_Okaa-san_..._Okaa-san_..."

Tetsuya menoleh setelah dipanggil putera sulungnya berkali-kali. Ternyata Seiya sudah berada di belakang Tetsuya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa Seiya-kun? Seiya-kun belum sarapan? Sebentar lagi Seiya-kun akan berangkat 'kan?"

Seiya buru-buru menggeleng. "Belum, _okaa-san_. Aku ingin minta disuapi _okaa-san_."

Merajuk. Seiya yang sudah merasa cemburu mulai bersikap manja. Yang pertama, ia ingin bersikap manja pada orang yang paling dicintainya –Tetsuya.

"Maaf ya, Seiya-kun. _Okaa-san_ harus memberi susu untuk Teru. Seiya-kun bisa sarapan sendiri 'kan? Seiya-kun sudah kelas satu lho."

Tuh 'kan. Teru lagi. Teru lagi. Teru lagi. Kapan _okaa-san_ tidak mengurusi Teru? Kenapa Teru harus terus-terusan minum susu?

"_Okaa-san_ tidak mau menyuapiku? Seperti...biasanya?"

Tetsuya mengelus puncak surai merah Seiya dengan lembut. "Bukannya _okaa-san_ tidak mau. Tapi, Seiya-kun 'kan sekarang sudah jadi kakak. Malu dong sama adik kalau masih disuapi..."

Oh, Tetsuya...Tidak tahukah kau jika itu hanya modus Seiya saja? Kalau hanya perkara makan, tentu saja Seiya bisa makan sendiri tanpa harus disuapi.

"Nah, Seiya-kun. Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu lalu segera berangkat. Kawada-san pasti sudah menunggu."

Seiya hanya bisa mendengus kesal begitu Tetsuya meninggalkannya dan menghampiri Teru di kamar. Pada akhirnya, Seiya langsung berangkat tanpa menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Seiya mau menghampiri Seijuurou lebih dulu.

Seperti hari ini. Seiya yang sudah pulang langsung beringsut menuju ruangan pribadi Seijuurou. Anak itu tahu kalau Seijuurou sudah pulang karena Kawada-san sudah mulai terlihat di halaman depan rumahnya. Tidak biasanya Seijuurou pulang cepat. Biasanya, sang ayah baru akan muncul setelah makan malam.

Ah, peduli amat. Sekarang yang Seiya inginkan hanya bertemu Seijuurou. Kalau _okaa-san_nya sibuk mengurusi adiknya, maka Seijuurou pasti akan memiliki waktu luang untuknya. Merajuk pada sang ayah juga tidak ada salahnya. Toh, semengerikan apapun ayahnya, ia tetap anak kesayangan sang ayah.

Langkah mungilnya bergerak menuju ruangan kerja pribadi Seijuurou. Di tempat inilah sang ayah akan mengurung diri dan menyibukkan diri dengan segala macam pekerjaannya. Ah, Seijuurou tidak akan marah hanya karena waktunya diinterupsi sebentar 'kan?

"_Otou-saaan_..."

Kepala mungil Seiya mendapati pintu ruang kerja Seijuurou yang sedikit terbuka. Oh, ini tidak biasa. Seijuurou takkan lupa mengunci pintu ketika dirinya sedang sibuk. Jika pintunya tidak tertutup, bisa jadi Seijuurou tidaklah sesibuk yang ia kira atau...

...Tidak ada di sana.

"_Otou-san_? " Seiya mulai melangkah masuk hanya untuk menjumpai kekosongan di dalamnya. Seolah-olah Seijuurou belum menapaki ruangan itu sama sekali. Beberapa dokumen masih tertata rapi di atas meja. Mestinya meja kerja Seijuurou akan sedikit berantakan jika sang ayah sudah mulai menyibukkan diri.

Jika Seijuurou tidak ada di sana, mengapa pintu itu terbuka? Lalu, ada di mana _otou-san_nya sekarang?

Sambil melangkah keluar dengan gontai, bibir mungilnya mulai membentuk desisan kesal. Anak ini memang suka mengganggu ayahnya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tapi, bukan berarti Seiya tidak bisa bermanja-manjaan dengan sang ayah. Terlebih lagi, ketika ia benar-benar merasa sendirian, ia ingin ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada sang ayah.

"_Otou-s_..."

Iris _crimson_nya melebar saat mendapati sang ayah sedang berdiri tegak dan menyandarkan diri pada tembok. Menatap lurus pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dan tentunya...tidak sendirian.

Meskipun Seijuurou membelakanginya, Seiya bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Seijuurou tengah membawa sesuatu...atau tepatnya menggendong sesuatu. Dugaan Seiya semakin kuat ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari arah Seijuurou. Ah...Seijuurou rupanya sedang bermesraan dengan Teru.

"Jangan menangis, Teru..." Seijuurou berkata dengan sangat lembut sembari menenangkan sang bayi. Sungguh, seumur hidup, Seiya belum pernah melihat Seijuurou bersikap selembut itu kepada siapapun kecuali pada _okaa-san_nya, Tetsuya.

Seiya sudah berdiri selama lima belas menit di belakang Seijuurou. Namun, tak sekalipun sang ayah menoleh ke belakang. Apakah hawa keberadaannya terlalu tipis untuk disadari sang ayah?

.

.

.

Bagi Seiya, Teru tidak lebih dari anak yang merepotkan.

Seperti saat ini. Sang bayi hanya tidur lelap dengan dua buah guling mengapit dirinya. Pulas dan damai. Seiya menatap lekat adiknya yang sedang tidur. Benar-benar tanpa dosa dan tanpa beban.

"Hei kamu. Kenapa bisanya cuma tidur saja?"

Jelas saja, Seiya. Teru 'kan masih bayi.

Seiya segera naik ke atas kasur untuk mengamati sang adik lebih dekat. Teru tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Seolah sedang bermimpi indah yang membuatnya lupa akan dunia.

"Hei, jawab aku."

Hening.

Tidak ada sahutan. Tentu saja, karena hanya ada Seiya dan Teru di dalam kamar kedua orang tua mereka. Seiya menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar ketika Tetsuya sedang sibuk di dapur setelah meninabobokan sang bayi, sementara Seijuurou masih belum tampak di rumah.

Seiya bertanya pada orang yang salah. Mana mungkin pertanyaan macam itu bisa dijawab oleh bayi?

"Apa yang menarik darimu? Kenapa _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ begitu memanjakanmu?"

Hening.

"Kamu tahu tidak? Mereka sampai melupakanku, lho?"

Hening.

Terdengar seperti Seiya yang sedang curhat.

"Mereka jadi tidak sayang lagi padaku."

Hening.

_Cup, cup, cup_... Seiya _rapopo_*

"Semua ini gara-gara kamu. Bisanya cuma tidur, nangis, minum susu. Merepotkan."

Seiya, yang ada di hadapanmu adalah bayi yang baru berumur dua minggu.

"Kenapa kamu cuma bisa tidur? Kapan kamu tidak menangis? Kenapa harus terus-terusan minum susu?"

Itu sudah kodrat bayi, Seiya sayang. Dulu kau juga begitu.

"Jangan buat aku bertanya dua kali, bayi. Ayo jawab aku."

Hening kembali menyapa. Kedua kelopak mata mungil Teru masih melindunginya dari dunia. Sama sekali tidak bergeming sekalipun Seiya bertanya dengan suara yang agak keras.

Ah, Seiya terlalu cemburu.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata Teru mulai terbuka. Menampilkan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat Seiya sebelumnya.

Warna biru langit yang begitu indah. Bahkan langit pagi pun tidak lebih indah dibandingkan bola mata itu. Setidaknya, begitulah menurut Seiya detik itu juga.

Iris biru langit Teru menatap Seiya lekat. Seolah menyadari adanya kehadiran orang lain yang menginterupsi tidurnya. Teru tidak menangis. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan polos dan lugu, ala bayi.

BAA~DUUUMP!

INI...

INI...

INI...!

_'Kau bidadari...Jatuh dari surga...Di hadapanku, eeaa...'_

Salah, Seiya. Teru itu anak laki-laki. Seharusnya kau menyebutnya bidadara.

Andai saja mereka berdua bisa melihat cupid yang baru saja menembakkan anak panahnya tepat ke jantung Seiya. Oh, tapi mungkin saja Teru yang masih polos bisa melihatnya.

Benar, Teru bisa melihatnya. Cupid yang telah menembakkan panah itu baru saja terbang kembali sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Teru.

Akashi Seiya...jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuya menyambut suaminya yang baru saja pulang di ruang tamu. Seperti biasa, Seijuurou akan selalu memberinya kecupan selamat pulang untuk Tetsuya yang selalu setia menyambutnya. Lain kali, ingatkan Tetsuya untuk memberikan kecupan selamat datang terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Teru, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya membantu melepaskan jas yang dikenakan suaminya. "Teru baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang tidur di kamar. Ehm, Seijuurou-kun...Kurasa ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Seketika kedua alis Seijuurou bertaut. "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?"

"Ini tentang Seiya-kun. Kurasa dia cemburu pada Teru..."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya, Seijuurou-kun? Seiya-kun belum pernah sekalipun mendekati Teru sejak ia lahir. Sementara kita selalu sibuk dengan Teru. Sepertinya...Seiya-kun jadi merasa kesepian. Hmm, apa keputusan kita untuk membuat adik bagi Seiya-kun di usianya yang sekarang itu salah?"

Seijuurou cuma terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. Senyum sumringah mulai muncul dari lekukan bibirnya. Tak ayal, tindakan itu membuat Tetsuya heran –dan juga sedikit merasa kesal. Ia sedang bicara serius, sementara Seijuurou hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Seijuurou, katakan pada Tetsuya, bagian mana yang terdengar lucu?

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Tetsuya. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Seijuurou-kun!"

"Seiya itu mirip denganku. Aku tidak akan cemburu begitu saja jika aku punya adik."

"Kau tak tahu perasaan itu, Seijuurou-kun. Kau 'kan anak tunggal."

"Tapi aku mengenal anakku lebih dari siapapun, Tetsuya. Dia absolut. Sama sepertiku."

"Seijuurou-kun, dia masih enam tahun. Jangan samakan ia denganmu."

"Tidak ada bedanya denganku saat seusianya dulu, Tetsuya. Sama saja. Kau terlalu khawatir."

"Seijuurou-kun...Aku serius..."

"Hhh, baiklah kalau kau serius, Tetsuya. Aku mau melihat keadaan Teru dulu. Setelah itu aku akan menghampiri Seiya."

Seijuurou segera beranjak, diikuti Tetsuya di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kamar tidur mereka.

Lalu, kejutan besar menanti mereka ketika Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar mereka...

Pemandangan yang membuat senyum Seijuurou kian melebar dan Tetsuya yang menahan haru.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Tetsuya. Ia tidak mungkin cemburu. Aku absolut dan selalu benar."

Benar, yang terlihat di depan mereka berdua adalah pemandangan yang pasti membuat orang tua manapun bahagia. Seiya ada di kamar mereka. Sedang tertidur lelap di samping adiknya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Teru. Seolah menjaga Teru selama ia tidur. Keduanya kini tertidur lelap dengan wajah yang damai. Teru tampak nyaman dalam pelukan Seiya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Seiya sendiri tampak sangat menjaga adiknya.

"...Kau benar, Seijuurou-kun. Seharusnya aku tidak meragukanmu."

Kejutan tidak berhenti sampai di sini. Keesokan harinya, Seiya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi Teru _complex_.

Yah, mereka tidak sadar jika nama Teru memiliki makna lain di samping sekedar singkatan. Nama yang berarti cahaya, cahaya bagi keluarga Akashi.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's note**

Happy AkaKuro week! Adakah yang masih bingung dengan _timeline_ dalam fic ini? Saya perjelas sekali lagi. Seiya lahir pada tahun keenam usia rumah tangga Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Sehingga pada part 1 (11/4), Seiya berusia lima tahun (Seiya lahir setahun setelah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menikah). Kemudian, Teru lahir ketika Seiya berusia enam tahun (setahun setelah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya merayakan hari pernikahan mereka yang keenam di part 1). Selisih usia Seiya dan Teru adalah enam tahun.

Akashi Teru akan segera hadir dalam MC Infinite!AkaKuro.

_Special thanks_ untuk yang telah membaca, mereview , memfavorite dan memfollow cerita ini. Sampai jumpa dalam Infinite!AkaKuro ^^

(*) Seiya _rapopo_ = Seiya _ora opo-opo_. Istilah dengan bahasa daerah yang sedang _trend_. Bisa diartikan sebagai Seiya baik-baik saja.


End file.
